


Who's the Daddy?

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Series: The Fabulous Baker Boys [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fellatio, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Jack and Lucas argue over Lani





	Who's the Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenmoon21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmoon21/gifts).



> Shameless debauchery with no moral message and very little plot.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Goddammit, Dad - now you done got her all tired out! I never get to go first!”

Lucas was slumped in the chair in the corner, his hard-on a rigid bar tenting out the front of his jeans.

Jack had just finished with Lani, leaving her lying limp and sated and full of spunk. The older man was half on his knees, half on the bed, his greying head pillowed on her belly. She looked at Lucas.

“It's ok, Lucas, I can still suck….” she said plaintively.

She opened her mouth, inviting him in.

Lucas got up, still looking irritable as he unzipped his fly.

“That's all I ever fuckin’ get anyways!” he complained. “Why ain't I ever allowed to fuck ‘er?”

“Son, I done told you time an’ again - that pussy is mine!” Jack rumbled, his voice a comforting vibration on her stomach. “My Kitten’s pussy is sacred, an’ ain't for the likes o’ you!”

So saying, he bent down and bestowed a kiss on the damp crevice, making her sigh.

“But I wanna fuck it…..” whined Lucas, eyeing it longingly. “I had my cock sucked hundreds o’ times but I'm still a virgin!”

“You oughta think yerself lucky I let you near her at all!” growled Jack. “I don't haveta share her, ya know. An’ she ain't never been able to suck my cock properly - she only got a delicate little mouth an’ she can't fit me all in!”

It was meant to be a reprimand to Lucas, but Lani could tell he was also bragging.

She giggled a little as Lucas climbed onto the bed, kneeling by her head and brandishing his stiff cock like a weapon.

“Now I gotta do all the work,” he muttered sulkily, grabbing her by the hair and sliding in between her lips.

Lani did the best she could, but she was so weary that mostly all she did was lie there and provide an orifice for him to fuck.

He was rougher than usual, evidently still annoyed, and she bore the brunt of his displeasure. Her head was jerked back and forth as he used her hair for leverage, thrusting his long, skinny prick in and out savagely. It hit the back of her throat, making her gag, but the sound of her choking didn't put him off. Rather, it spurred him on, pumping his hips all the harder, his grip on her hair becoming tighter.

She closed her eyes in submissive ecstasy, revelling in her helplessness, but Lucas snarled at her.

“Look at me while I'm fuckin’ ya, you little slut!”

He delivered a stinging slap between her legs, his fingers laying a burning brand against her clit. She jerked at the sudden surge of arousal, opening her thighs to encourage more.

“Aw, no!” laughed Lucas. “You needn't think I'm gonna get you off! My daddy done given you your fair share already! This here's my turn…..”

Lani deliberately closed her eyes again, making him curse.

“Hey!” He pinched one of her nipples, twisting and pulling. “C’mon, Lani…..please? You know I love it when you look up at me…..”

Stubbornly, she squeezed them shut even tighter. It was difficult to smirk with a mouth full of rigid dick, but she did so internally. Whilst she was Daddy Baker's obedient little whore, she did so enjoy challenging and tormenting Lucas. It made him so much more inventive.

Lucas swore, renewing her grip on his hair. He flicked sharply at her clit with one of his long fingers, making her squeak. She opened her eyes a crack.

“Fuckin’ bitch…..”

He fingered her casually, his digits squelching in the mess of his daddy's jizz. Even though he complained bitterly about his status in the threesome, Lani always noticed that his dick got even harder when he was confronted by the physical evidence of his father's use of her.

She opened her eyes a little wider, teasing him, forcing him to bring his thumb into play. He ground it against her clit none too gently and she rewarded him by opening her eyes a bit more with every circuit his thumb made.

He was still pissed, but couldn't help smiling at her game.

“You're just a little fuckin’ tease, ain't ya?” he marvelled, almost affectionately.

Lani clenched her pussy around his fingers, her lips around his cock. She gazed up at him, watching as the smile slowly fell from his face.

“Aw, shit, here we go…..” he gasped. “That always does it for me…..you lookin’ up at me like that….. those big fuckin’ eyes…..”

His mouth tensed, the little furrow appearing between his eyebrows that told her he was about to cum. His prick grazed her tonsils, his fingers curling inside her.

“Awwwwwww ffffuuuucccckkkk…….”

Lucas lifted his hips, the roots of her hair screaming as he yanked at it. Hot spunk exploded into her mouth, scalding and sticky and salty. Lani gulped convulsively, swallowing most of it but allowing some to trickle from the corners of her mouth. He liked it when she did that. It made him think he'd cum so much she wasn't able to manage it all.

Just when she thought he'd finished, his cock jerked, pulsing against her tongue, and another load hit the roof of her mouth. This time Lani really did have trouble, and she only just managed to swallow her first dose in time.

Lucas sagged over her, his hand unwinding from her hair.

“Aw, shit. That is good, though,” he admitted. “Still……”

He flexed his fingers inside her, making her moan.

“Wouldn't mind gettin’ me some o’ that….” he sighed.

He pulled his softening dick from her mouth. It was shiny with spit and cum. His fingers withdrew with a sucking sound, and he wiped the mingled juices carelessly on her thigh.

“C’mon son,” said Jack. He'd taken Lucas’s chair in the corner, smoking his pipe as he watched. “Let's give the little lady some peace.”

“Uh-huh.”

Lucas stared down at her calculatingly as he stuffed himself back into his pants. In a rare show of affection, he leaned down to kiss her cheek, surprising her, but as he did so he murmured in her ear.

“One o’ these days I'm gonna get you alone. You see if I don't……”

Lani shivered at the threat, but there was part of her that looked forward to it.

  


She was sleeping when she heard the rattling of the lock.

Lani opened her eyes, stretching luxuriously. She'd had a lovely dream in which she'd been sat on Jack’s lap, impaled on his monstrous cock as he lifted her up and down. It had made her horny, and she was glad Jack was coming to visit. She was ready for some of his not-so-gentle attention.

The door continued to rattle. She frowned. What was taking him so long?

Getting out of bed, she wandered to the outer door. She could see a shadow moving beneath it.

“Jack?” she called out. “Daddy, are you ok?”

The rattling paused momentarily before continuing again.

Lani was nervous. Jack had confiscated Lucas’s duplicate key so that he couldn't gain entry alone, but the noises she was hearing were making her suspicious.

She bent down and peered through the keyhole.

There was something long and thin in there, probing at the mechanism. As she watched, it snapped, and there was a whispered curse.

Light flooded the keyhole, and in it, she saw a flash of green. She gasped. There was a chuckle from outside, and suddenly a bright blue eye appeared at the keyhole, staring in at her.

“Hey, Lani,” said Lucas cheerfully. “Havin’ a little trouble here, but I ain't givin’ up!”

“Fuck off!” she snapped.

Arrogant prick, thinking he could just force his way in!

Lucas laughed, and resumed his activity with the lock.

Lani backed away from the door. She was trapped, unable to signal Jack, with nowhere to hide. It was always possible that Lucas would fail, but from the sound of it, he was determined.

In desperation, Lani picked up a lamp to use as a weapon.

There was a click from the latch, and the door popped open a crack.

Slowly, it swung open, framing Lucas in the doorway. He had an evil grin on his face and an obvious erection straining in his pants.

Lani shivered in mingled fear and excitement. He had his hood up, which she'd always thought made him look dangerous. She brandished her lamp.

“Get out!” she ordered.

“Uh-uh.  After all that trouble, you think I'm just gonna walk back out? No fuckin’ way!”

He entered the room, shutting the door behind him with deliberate slowness, letting her watch her escape narrow then disappear. He rubbed his hands together gleefully.

“At fuckin’ last. The old man's hella busy right now, so looks like we'll be undisturbed for quite some time. Lucky me, right? An’ lucky you, too…..”

He advanced on her, taking his time.

Lani licked her lips. Although she hated to admit it, his air of quiet menace had thoroughly turned her on, but he needn't think she was going to go down without a fight. If he wanted pussy, he was going to have to work for it.

“You know, your father is going to be really,  _ really _ pissed off when he finds out,” she remarked with outward calm.

“I know. Imma cross that there bridge when I come to it. In the meantime, let's just make the most of it.”

They circled each other slowly, Lucas still grinning, Lani holding the lamp up between them. He was playing with her, she knew, and the anticipation was making her squirm.

“He's gonna whup your ass, boy,” she told him, imitating his accent.

“Don't care. Long as I get a chance to sample some o’ that pussy, I reckon it'll be worth it.”

He darted forward, snatching at the strap of her dress, yanking on it. Lani swung the lamp, dealing him a glancing blow on his upper arm, but he danced back out of reach before she could try again.

The strap had broken, falling down off her shoulder and exposing one breast.

Lucas eyed her eagerly.

“I like a woman with spirit, “ he said.

“God, you sound like a cliché,” said Lani. “Anyone listening to you would think you're a stupid, inbred hillbilly!”

“Oh, but I'm so much more than that, and you know it, sweetcheeks,” said Lucas.

He lunged forward again, swiping at the other strap. She felt it snap even as she swung her lamp again, catching him on the jaw.

He laughed as he backed away.

“That one very nearly hurt!” he told her. “Good job, babycakes. Keep it up, yer really workin’ up ma appetite!”

“Good. You look like you could do with a decent meal, you streak of piss!” retorted Lani. “You're not even half the man your father is!”

Lucas’s face clouded briefly.

“You got a real high opinion o’ yerself, Lani,” he growled. “You ain't all that an’ a bag o’ potato chips! I seen prettier girls than you.”

“Go and fuck them, then,” suggested Lani reasonably.  “Oh, I forgot - you can't!”

Her dress had fallen to her waist now, and Lucas watched her chest rising and falling. Her nipples were hard peaks, coaxed to stiffness by the delicious peril she was in.

“Aw, man - yer really gettin’ me hot!” said Lucas. “Imma really gonna enjoy this…..”

“Come and get it, then,” she taunted. “Or haven't you got the guts?”

Lucas flew at her, ducking down to grab at the hem of her dress, pulling it off. Lani smashed the lamp down on his head, the base shattering into smithereens. He lurched backwards, blood running from his scalp.

“Nice shot,” he said. “But yer weapon’s gone now.”

He took a step towards her and Lani tried to back away, tripping over the dress that was tangled around her ankles. As she struggled to regain her balance, she felt Lucas’s arms go around her waist, lifting her off her feet.

She squealed, beating ineffectively at his head as he laughed.

“That's it, keep fightin’ Lani. I like it when ya wriggle!”

She braced her hands against his shoulders, pushing, arching her back, but he was too strong: It was like pushing at a wall.

She felt one of his hands cup her ass, squeezing the flesh. 

Lucas started carrying her towards the bedroom. Her tits were level with his eyes and he stared at them greedily, still kneading and groping at her buttocks.

“Aw, Lani, we're gonna have us such a good time…..” he was saying. “I been waitin’ for this fer so looonng!”

“Put me down, you fuckwit!” she snarled, kicking at his knees.

“Ok,” he said agreeably.

She felt his arms release her, and she fell onto the bed, legs splayed. Lucas was between them immediately, his hand on her throat, pinning her down. He leaned over her, his face inches away.

“How do you wanna do this?” he asked. “You wanna start me off with a nice slow suck ‘fore I ream out that little pussy? Or ya want me to fuck ya right now?”

He was half on the bed, his knee between her thighs. She could feel the rough fabric of his pants wedged up against her crotch, and though part of her just wanted to tell him to go ahead, her pride wouldn't let her.

“Ream me out?” she repeated disdainfully. “I doubt you're capable! Unlike your father…..”

Lucas’s face darkened.

“Ya know, you’re really startin’ ta piss me off, Lani….”

She smirked.

“Good!” she said.

Lucas shook his head.

“That settles it then. I'm gonna give ya the fuckin’ of yer life!”

He released her throat to undo his fly, and she was up in an instant, clambering from the bed.

“Hey!”

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up short, spinning her around to face him.

“Slippery little bitch, aintcha?”

He wound his free hand into her hair, bending her head back. She felt his breath, hot on her exposed throat.

“Why ya gotta make it so difficult?” He complained. “Dontcha wanna do it?”

His fingers were between her legs, sliding in the juices trickling down her thighs.

Lani sighed. He was rubbing her clit in long, slow motions that made her knees tremble. She clutched onto the front of his hoodie for support, hearing him chuckle.

“Yes…..” she said.

“So why all the fuss? Honestly, Lani, if ya really don't wanna, say now an’ I'll stop……”

Oh, shit. He was giving her an opportunity to back out. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. If she said yes, she'd be betraying Jack, but if she said no she'd miss out on all the lovely fucking…

Lucas released her hair, slipping his arm around her waist.

“You want me ta fuck ya Lani?” he whispered.

He drew a wet line up her throat with his tongue, raising goosebumps in its path.

She put her arms around his neck, moaning as he slid his fingers inside her. Unable to speak, she merely nodded.

“An’ are ya gonna stop all yer strugglin’ an’ bein’ difficult?”

She shook her head, and he laughed.

“You're a real little brat……” he told her.

“And you're an asshole,” she replied, gasping as he crooked his fingers, finding her g-spot.

“Maybe I am,” he conceded. “But I think ya like me anyway……”

He lifted her up and placed her back on the bed.

“Now: How am I gonna stop ya from tryin’ ta get away, hmm?”

Lani blushed.

“You may have to tie me to the bed…..” she suggested, embarrassed by her need.

Lucas’s eyes lit up, his face splitting into a broad grin.

“Lani, yer somethin’ else, ya know that? If I'd known all those years back that you was so freaky, I’d o’ done somethin’ about it long before now.”

He looked around the room, his eyes lighting on a pair of tassled curtain ties that lay on the dresser. They were old and dusty but thick.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed, snatching them up.

The second his attention was diverted Lani was up again, scampering from the room. There was nowhere to run, but she intended to make him earn his pussy.

She heard him behind her, laughing as he gave chase.

He was fast. She squealed as she felt him right behind her, hand snatching for her hair, but she sprang out of his reach. The bathroom door was open and she dodged through it as he made another swipe. She turned to slam the door in his face but he was already halfway through, his devilish grin sending a thrill of mingled fear and excitement through her.

“Uh-uh, no ya don't!” he said, grabbing her. “I gotcha now!”

She thrashed against his grip, delivering a sound slap upside his head, but he barely flinched, his grin and his hard-on unwavering.

Lani held onto the doorframe as he attempted to drag her, forcing him to pick her up again, holding her round the waist. A brief tug of war ensued, Lucas prying her fingers off and tucking her under his arm, carrying her to the bedroom like she was a roll of carpet.

For the third time he deposited her, flushed and squirming on the bed. He picked up one red and gold braided rope. Lani licked her lips, her nervous eyes on the curtain tie.

“You sure I gotta do this?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Well, okay then. Here we go.”

He worked swiftly, tying the knots firmly enough to impede escape but not so tightly that they chafed. Lani’s breathing got heavier as he fastened one wrist to the bed post and began on the other. By the time he'd finished she was in a welter of arousal, her head spinning with it. She gave her bonds an experimental tug, moaning when she realised how utterly helpless she was.

Lucas grinned down at her, pleased with his efforts and her reaction to them.

She looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

“Go on then. Do it,” she said, her voice husky.

He shook his head.

“What's all the rush, Lani? I ain't gonna hurry this. Not now I got ya where I want ya.”

He unzipped his hoodie and slipped it from his shoulders, and she regarded him with surprise. The most he ever did was undo his pants to get his cock out.

“Ya got me all worked up with yer orneriness,” he told her. “Reckon I done earned this.”

He shucked his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside, climbing onto the bed. His chest was mostly hairless, just a scattering of fuzz around his nipples, and though he was skinny the muscles on his upper body were well defined and bigger than she'd expected. They reminded her of knots in string. His pants were slung low, exposing his hipbones and the line of hair that climbed up to his navel.

Lani’s head fell back onto the pillow as he grabbed her ankles, pulling her feet apart and sliding in between her legs. 

“Imma get me a taste o’ that pussy ‘fore I fuck it,” he told her, seizing the insides of her knees and pushing them apart, opening her up. “That ok with you? Aw, I forgot - you ain't got no choice…..”

He winked at her, damn him, reminding her she'd agreed to all this - that she'd directed him in how to go about it. It made her angry but also made her hot.

He put his face between her legs, taking his time, his breath a tantalising forerunner. She was so wet now she thought she'd drown him.

He was hesitant at first, tasting her, using the tip of his tongue to flick at her clit. His hands were on her thighs, holding her open as he experimented, his lips coming into play.

Lani twisted on the mattress, wrists straining against her bonds at the maddening tickle between her legs. He sucked her clit between his lips, and she sighed, lifting her hips into his face. His elbows jutted out, pushing her legs further apart as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive button, Lani grinding into his face harder as his greedy fingers found their way back inside her.

She moaned in disappointment as Lucas lifted his head. Her juices coated his lips and he sucked them clean, using his forearm to wipe the remains that trickled down his chin.

“You taste goooood, Lani,” he told her, his eyes dazed, fingers still working inside her.

“Fuck - I can't wait no longer!”

With a grimace, he got up onto his knees, his fingers slurping out of her, and grappled with his belt buckle. He fumbled with the fastenings of his jeans as he hurried to free himself, letting out a little sigh of relief as his rigid cock sprang out.

“Shit, that was startin’ to hurt…..” he confessed, looking down at her. “Was ‘bout ready to nut ‘fore I even started.”

With an impatient jerk he shoved his jeans down further, giving his blue balls room. His eyes were fixed on the vertical smile between her legs as he grabbed his hard-on at the base, stroking it roughly, psyching himself up.

“Can't believe I'm finally gon’ do it,” he muttered, leaning forward, placing a hand on the bed by her hip.

Now he was ready, he watched her face as he guided the tip of his prick towards her cunt, sucking in his breath between his teeth as the head nudged the wet slit. For all the trouble she'd given him in the build up to this moment, Lani appreciated that it was his first time and wanted it to be good for him. Letting a small smile play over her lips, she widened her eyes and stared up into the icy blue depths of his own, feeling the thrum of his cock in response to her frank gaze.

“Aw yeah, tha’s it…..keep lookin’ at me baby…..look at me while I give it ta ya…..”

He pushed his hips forward, biting onto his bottom lip as he glided into the tight sheath. The little wrinkle between his eyebrows deepened as he sank further in, his mouth opening until he was into his hilt. He put his other hand on the bed, supporting himself.

“Don't move….!” he pleaded in a strangled tone. “Don't fuckin’ move…..god…..”

He took a few deep breaths, concentrating on holding back, trying to reach some sort of balance between the urge to thrust and the knowledge that he would surely cum if he did.

Ever mischievous, Lani tensed the muscles in her pussy walls, watching his face change, feeling his cock twitch.

“Aw, fuck, no….don't….” he begged, his hands curling into fists on the coverlet.

She stifled a giggle and he glared at her.

“You're in trouble now,” he warned her, but she saw his mouth twitch at the corners as if he wanted to grin.

Keeping up the act, he brought his knees forward, favouring her with a stern expression as he grasped her hips. With a smooth slide he withdrew most of the way, only to slam firmly back into her. He wasn't as big as his daddy, but Lani felt the tip of his prick curve upward to ram her g-spot, and she gasped at the sudden twinge in her womb. She pulled against the ropes round her wrists as he repeated the motion, searching for a rhythm, smashing it again. She moaned and was rewarded with a satisfied smile from her tormentor.

“Yeah,” he panted. “Reckon I'm up to this after all…..”

His fingertips bit into her as he lifted her more squarely onto his cock, fitting her over him, sliding into the moist channel with relish. She felt her ass leave the bed as he pulled her towards him and suddenly she was suspended, strung out between her tethers and the sinewy jut of his prick. With nothing to ground her, she hung helplessly, her belly stretched taut, her back arched as he went to work, getting his fill of her greedy pussy. Each thrust pounded her g-spot, the friction of his cock pulling out of her and slipping back in. The bed creaked in time to his movements, the bedposts straining. Lani wrapped her legs round his waist, feeling his arm slip under her ass for support, wedging her against the undulating muscles of his abdomen.

Open-mouthed, Lani let her head hang, the cracked ceiling above her shifting back and forth in her gaze. It was good, his dick finding that spot unerringly, banging into it without mercy. There was a noise coming from her throat that seemed alien, a high-pitched whine that grew in volume the more he fucked her.

“Is that good, Lani? That feel good?” asked Lucas breathlessly, jerking her against him.

She couldn't reply and he rose up, craning over the peaks of her upturned breasts to catch a glimpse of her face, contorted in ecstasy.

“Aww, fuck, that  _ is _ good,” he confirmed raggedly.

His hands skidded against her sweat-drenched skin, and he moaned as she nearly slipped from his grip. He picked up the pace, spurred on by the noises she made, his arms trembling as he thrust into her harder.

She felt the warm build-up of approaching orgasm, the tingling burn that started somewhere deep inside and started to spread, reaching a peak but not quite getting there. She tightened her legs around him, concentrating now, tensing the muscles in her pussy, clenching around the foreign object within her that was steadily driving her into mindless pleasure. Gritting her teeth, she angled her pelvis, and the climax hit, searing her to her core, shuddering through her.

Lucas jerked, and she felt the pulse of his cock as he spunked in her, a torrent of strangled curses lurching out of him at the same time. With a noise that was almost a sob he dropped her. Her back hit the bed, bouncing her off the springs, and he slumped over her, his face landing between her breasts. His own chest heaving, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly as his spasms subsided.

They lay wound together for an interminable time, heartbeats slowing, breathing becoming more shallow, until finally Lucas hoisted himself up. His now limp dick slid out of her as he leaned over to untie her.

Lani’s shoulders ached and her wrists were sore, but in an unexpected display of concern he rubbed at the reddened joints, coaxing feeling back into her hands, warming the tender areas. They both knew he should go, but as she recovered Lucas crawled to lie alongside her, one arm flung across her belly, his head against her shoulder.

“Welp,” he said finally. “I done it. Reckon I'll have ta face the music at some point, but I gotta say - it was worth it.”

  


Once he'd gone, the guilt hit.

Lani sat on her bed, mulling over what had happened. She couldn't deny that she'd enjoyed it,but when Jack found out - and he would, she had no doubt - he was sure to be angry with one or both of them. She could say that Lucas had forced his way in and taken advantage of her, which would be partially true, but if Daddy probed any further, she knew she would tell him everything. She couldn't lie to Daddy Jack.

Sighing, she set about at least destroying any incriminating signs of Lucas's presence, changing the damp sheets, hiding the curtain ties. She was thankful that he was evidently skilled at knots, as apart from a faint, fading redness at her wrists there were no other signs that she'd been tied up. She could only hope that the marks were gone by the time Jack arrived - whenever that would be.

Lani examined her body for any other telltale clues. The outer lips of her pussy were slightly puffy and flushed, which she hoped would soon rectify itself, but aside from that he'd left her unscathed.

The only other thing she had to worry about was the smell.

Jack had a keen sense of smell, and whilst he was accustomed to the ripe, musky scent of her own body, he would probably detect Lucas’s more earthy odour all over her - not to mention inside.

She took a bath, sat in there till the water turned cold, scrubbing herself on the outside, rinsing herself on the inside, washing away any clues to Lucas's debauchery. She was far from happy with the results, but could only hope for the best.

Once that had been done, she dressed herself in one of the many little disposable cotton dresses and fell asleep.

  


Jack’s booming voice echoed a greeting around her little apartment. He was apparently in good cheer, striding into the bedroom with his arms held wide.

Lani was off the bed in an instant, racing to his embrace eagerly. She lived for the moments that Jack was there to pamper his little kitten. She was happy no matter what the occasion, finding as much comfort in his hurried, brusque fuckings as she did in his longer visits and the pleasure of his company.

Today he was in no rush, and swept her up into his big arms, a grizzled old bear that could crush her to a pulp if he chose to.

“How is my sweet little girl?” he asked, in a fatherly tone that was at odds with the way his hands sought out the bare flesh beneath the hem of her dress.

Lani wrapped her arms around his neck adoringly, feeling the rough scrape of his beard against the sensitive skin of her smooth cheek, sighing with contentment.

“Happy to see you, Daddy,” she told him, burying her face in his shoulder to hide the blush of her shame.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair.

“I missed my lil kitten,” he confessed. “Been so busy I couldn't visit, but I'm fixin’ to make amends for that now I'm here.”

She squirmed at the feel of his fingers against her thighs, opening her legs obligingly. The calloused digits dipped into the sticky honey pot of her pussy, testing her readiness for him.

“Aw, you're so sweet,” he crooned. “Gotcha self all worked up for your Daddy, dintcha?”

She nodded against the big muscle in his chest, tightening her grip on him. He was certain to find her out soon. Lucas had pumped her full of spunk, and despite her best efforts, there was no way she'd been able to flush it all out.

Lani considered her options: She could either hope that he'd be so wrapped up in her body that he wouldn't notice, or she could come clean right away.

Timidly, she lifted her head.

“Jack, there's something I need to - “ she began in a small voice, but before she could get any further he'd crossed the room in big strides and laid her on the bed. She looked up at him, looming over her with the half-crazed grin that had permanently taken the place of his previous gentle smile. He was huge, dwarfing her, making her feel hot and helpless and wanton.

“I been so hungry for ya, honey,” he told her. “Couldn't stop thinkin’ about that tasty little cunt……”

He champed his teeth together as though about to devour her and she shivered with excitement. He slid one big paw under her hip.

“I got plans for you, honey,” he told her, and casually flipped her over onto her belly.

Seizing her ankles, he lifted her, and she squealed with delight as she left the bed, her dress falling over her face, the warm air hitting her exposed limbs. The blood rushed to her head, but she didn't care as he suspended her even higher, pulling her feet apart and burying his face between her legs with a ravenous growl. Her arms swung from her shoulders, hands searching for the floor, but she was way above it, twisting in midair as she felt Jack’s strong tongue slither over her clit.

She moaned, grabbing onto his legs for support. He rubbed his face against her, his beard prickling delightfully, but as the broad muscle of his tongue sought out her pussy, he stopped abruptly.

“What's this?” he rumbled dangerously.

Extending his tongue again, he probed deeper into her pussy, tasting her - and someone else.

“What's been goin’ on here?” he demanded, and Lani sobbed.

For a moment, she thought he was going to simply drop her on the floor, and she folded her arms around her head, but with a swing he deposited her roughly on the bed, pulling down the fabric of her dress where it had fallen over her face.

“Was it Lucas?” he snarled. “Has Lucas been here?”

Lani cringed away from him. Jack had never hurt her beyond rough sex, but seeing him so angry was terrifying.

Noting her fear, Jack calmed slightly, and when he next spoke it was in a softer tone.

“Now, you can tell me, kitten. I ain't gonna hurt you. But I have to know what my boy has been up to. Did Lucas come in here an’ fuck you?”

She nodded, regarding him with wide eyes.

“An’ did you let him?”

Lani hesitated, then nodded reluctantly.

Jack sighed and plodded across the room, sitting heavily in his chair in the corner.

“Don't I give ya enough, fuckin’, honey?” he asked, perplexed.

“Oh, yes!” she exclaimed, sitting up on the bed.

“Then why you gotta do somethin’ like this, huh? I can understand Lucas wantin’ more o’ yer sweetness, he's a horny little bastard, but you…..I thought I was enough for ya….”

Seeing him so dejected, Lani started to cry. She couldn't find the words to explain what had overcome her - couldn't tell him how she'd been sexuality conditioned for rough love, groomed for it, so that it felt natural to for her body to respond to danger and threat. Jack shared her with his son, it was true, but there had been limitations he had set in place specifically to make her special for him, and she'd betrayed him. His disappointment in her upset her bitterly, and she wished she could turn back the clock, tell Lucas to go fuck himself instead of her.

Jack put his head on one side, studying her, curious and puzzled.

“Did ya like it?” he asked.

She nodded, still sobbing.

“Was he better than me?”

Her head snapped up.

“Oh, no, Jack! No, not better than you! Nobody is better than you!”

She wrung her hands on her lap wretchedly.

“I'm so sorry,” she whimpered. “I couldn't help it. You're my world, Daddy, and when you're not here it feels like I don't exist…..”

She snivelled, seeing the stern expression soften.

“Guess I can't blame you for gettin’ lonely, shut away in here all by yerself. Though I’d o’ expected you to control yerself a little better….”

She wept fresh tears, feeling miserable.

Jack chuckled.

“Aw, babygirl, don't take on so! I ain't altogether mad at ya! Lucas, now - Lucas I'm mad at! Forcin’ his way in here, sullyin’ my precious little kitty. That's no way to repay my generosity! But I can't stay mad at you, honey. C’mere an’ gimme some sugar…..”

Faint with relief, she jumped from the bed and scurried over to him, perching on his knee and snuggling up to his hard warmth. He put his arms around her, cuddling her against him.

“I can't be mad,” he mused. “But I reckon you can't just get off scot free, you understand that, don't ya?”

She nodded, too relieved that she was still his special girl to worry about what he was saying. He stroked her breasts thoughtfully through her dress.

“Much as it pains me, I gotta discipline you, kitten. So’s ya know ya can't just get away with such ugly behaviour. Do you agree?”

Confused, she nodded, her trepidation now plain on her face. He smiled indulgently.

“Don't look so scared now. It'll be over ‘fore ya know it, an’ when it is, you'll know it's been dealt with and we won't never have to mention it again. You want that? You wanna wipe the slate clean?”

She nodded frantically. Yes! She wanted that more than anything.

“Well, good. Let's get this done.”

His strong hands gripped her arms, his fingers encircling them completely, and she was lifted, turned, as though she weighed nothing.

She squealed in sudden understanding as Jack settled her firmly facedown over his knee, her legs dangling on one side, her head the other, his arm going around her waist to pin her firmly in place.

“No! Wait! Daddy, I'm sorry,” she said, panicking as she felt him smooth the fabric of her dress over her ass.

“I know you are. But this needs to be done.”

She wriggled, tossing her hair, but he was immovable, his forearm pressing against the small of her back. He settled one huge hand on her buttocks, patting her comfortingly.

“Hold still now, honey,” he said, and lifted his hand.

Lani had never been spanked before, and the knowledge of Jack’s strength sent a thrill of mingled horror and arousal through her. It was sure to hurt under ordinary circumstances, but with Jack wielding the spanking hand? He would destroy her!

He brought his hand down sharply, and she squeaked in consternation as it connected, but it was not as hard as she’d feared. Jack was holding back his enormous strength, for which she was thankful, but the next spank was harder and she jerked over his lap.

He settled into a rhythm, not laying his hand in anger but being thorough enough to ensure that every inch of her buttocks bore the brand of his palm. It had a cumulative effect, building up until she was yelping with each blow and bucking against his knee.

He stopped, and she sighed in relief, her ass throbbing and burning, but he chuckled.

“I was just warmin’ ya up,” he told her. “I ain't done yet!”

With that he flipped the hem of her dress up, exposing her. She moaned and wriggled, drawing another wry laugh from him.

“Gettin’ pinker than a blushin’ rose down there,” he told her approvingly, running his hand over her heated flesh, and this time she moaned with pleasure at his brusque touch. He pinched a portion of her buttock between his finger and thumb.

“Yeah, yer comin’ up nicely,” he said, and laid in again.

Without the scant protection of her dress, the pain was sharper and more abrupt, the sound echoing round the small room like whip cracks.

She screamed at the new sensation, thrashing about. He laughed at her exertions, and continued to spank, his hand descending again and again.

Frantic, she tried to put her hand behind her to shield her vulnerable nudity, but he grabbed her wrist casually, twisting it easily up behind her back.

Lani kicked her feet, straining against his grip, but there was no escaping the stinging blows.

“Stop, Daddy, I'm sorry!” she wailed, but her pleas went unnoticed.

She started to sob, but even as she did so, the heat in her buttocks began to spread, creeping between her thighs and warming her pussy nicely. Without realising what she was doing, she spread her legs slightly, and the next blow jarred her clit against the rough fabric of his pants.

She closed her eyes, biting her lip, and he spanked her again, slamming her pelvis down. It still hurt, but now there was pleasure too, and she groaned.

Jack paused in his ministrations to grab at the top of her dress and there was a tearing sound followed by a rush of cool air as he ripped the shoulders free, reducing yet another dress to a ragged circle of cloth around her waist.

The hand holding her wrist loosened, and she felt his fingers creep beneath her to fondle her bare breasts, bringing her exposure home. Even though she was no longer restrained, Lani made no attempt to escape, hanging passively in pure submissiveness over his lap, and he started in on her ass again, spanking her as he groped her tits.

She lifted her hips, pulling the small of her back in to raise her ass for him, and he laughed knowingly. 

“Gettin’ ya hot, is it? Yer such a bad girl….”

“Yes,” she panted, opening her legs wider. “I'm a bad, bad girl, Daddy!”

The spreading tingle between her legs crept inside, caressing her pussy, each spank bringing her against his knee. She began to twist on his lap, grinding down on the hard muscle of his thigh.

Finally he stopped, and again she wept, but this time from thwarted release.

“Don't stop!” she pouted, but he stroked her ass gently.

“What am I gonna do with you?” he said with mock severity, his palm burning against her hot skin. “I've spanked your ass red, and yer more turned on than a cat in heat!”

“Sorry, Daddy,” she whimpered, but she wasn't sorry, especially as he slipped his fingers between her thighs.

He probed her pussy with one thick digit, the thick and sticky evidence of her arousal squelching around it. With a contented sigh she allowed herself to go limp, revelling in his patient attention.

Somewhere along the line his activities had made him hard, and she squirmed against his stiffness sticking into the underside of her ribs.

“Ain't sure I should be doin’ this,” he grumbled. “Meant to be a punishment after all!”

But he withdrew his finger and ran it down to her clit, spreading his hand so his thumb took its place in her pussy. He started to rub, his slippery finger skidding over the swollen bud, working his thumb in and out of her as she did so. She circled her hips, breathing heavily, lifting her upper body to provide easy access for the hand that remained under her, cradling her small breasts, tweaking at her nipples.

It was perfect. Spanked until she was sore then masturbated over his knee, her dress ripped from her body. Her ass still burned, but it provided a filthy reminder of what he'd done - what she'd had done to her.

She thought about the spanking as he manipulated her expertly, thought about how helpless she'd been, how she'd twisted and struggled to no avail as he held her down and slapped her bare, naughty ass.

Her fingers sank into his thigh as she came, a scream torn from throat unbidden, unexpected, the force of it making her head spin. Relentless, he didn't stop, his thumb sinking into her pussy, her clit twitching as she came again, the noise deafening in the tiny room. Her hips bucked, and she squirted, her fluids splashing over his leg. It was sublime.

He took pity on her after her third orgasm, letting her sag on his lap, snot and tears running down her face, her cunt juice coating her thighs.

Trembling and weak she lay there as he stroked her hair, picking away strands that clung to her wet face.

“Was that good, kitten?” he asked.

“Oh, yes….” she breathed gratefully.

“Was that better than what Lucas did?”

“Much, much better!” she insisted.

“Well then, I think maybe you should say thank you.….” he decided, and lifted her, dazed and malleable, to position her on her knees in front of him.

There was a whisper of cloth, then the clicking rasp of a zip, and Lani knelt between his thighs, watching as he produced his monstrous cock.

She gulped nervously.

“Since Lucas got a sample of yer pussy, I reckon I deserve a sample of what he gets, don't  you?” said Jack.

Gently, he put his hand on top of her head and guided her face towards his crotch. Lani took a deep breath, opening her mouth wide, and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

He was far bigger than Lucas, his girth seemingly impossible, but she did her best, obediently starting to suck, drawing the veiny pillar of flesh into her throat. Her jaw seemed to crackle as she strained to accept it all, thrusting her tongue against the silky skin.

Jack sighed contentedly as she went to work, sitting back in his seat and watching her lips pull taut in a thin ring around his prick, coating the head in her saliva to ease the way. He didn't move, letting her find her own pace, her head bobbing as she swallowed his length.

“Aw, that's real sweet honey,” he murmured, big hands clutching at the arm of his chair.

Encouraged by his praise, Lani opened her throat, eyes bulging as she slurped on the salty rod. The veins against her lips throbbed, and she rubbed her tongue against the underside of his shaft, the head hitting the roof of her mouth and sliding across it.

It seemed to take forever, her neck aching, her cheeks pulled in, but she sucked on his dick gratefully, her reddened ass thrust out behind her.

Jack made a rumbling noise in his throat, and Lani felt the pulse in his rod as he started to come. He reached forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her mouth from him, gripping the base of his cock and angling it towards her face. He grunted as his spunk spurted out. Lani kept her mouth open obligingly, feeling the scalding jizz splash across her tongue and into her eyes. It was neverending, coating her lips and cheeks, clinging to her hair. She swallowed what had landed in her mouth and opened up greedily for more, feeling the thick droplets dripping down her face, blinding her.

Finally, Jack sighed, and let go of her hair.

“That was real good, kitten,” he told her, patting her sticky cheek.

Wiping cum from her eyes, Lani smiled up at him.

“You better get cleaned up,” he suggested, watching her, and she obediently scraped some of his spunk from her cheek with her finger.

She looked at him and he nodded, eyes gleaming behind the lenses of his glasses. Lani put her finger in her mouth and sucked it clean.

  


It took a while to clear everything up, wiping it onto her hands and licking it off, catlike, and by the time she'd finished her tummy was comfortably full. Jack lifted her off the floor and carried her over to the bed, laying her gently down in the shreds of her ruined dress.

“Well, that's you dealt with sweetie. It's all in the past now, an’ that's the end o’ it. But now I gotta see to that son o’ mine.”

He sighed, shaking his head.

“Maybe I oughta give him a spankin’ too, ya think?” he asked her, winking.

She giggled at the thought and snuggled down sleepily onto the bed. Leaning over her, he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving.

  


Lani slept for a long time, turning over onto her belly to spare her sore ass. She dreamed about Lucas, lying naked on a wooden bench whilst his father thrashed at him with his belt, and when she awoke she was horny again.

She took another bath, lying lazily in the tub, cool water soothing her bruised buttocks. She expected to hear some sort of commotion from somewhere in the house as Jack confronted his wayward son, but heard nothing. She wasn't surprised. Daddy had stashed her far away from everyone, deep in the bowels of one of the old buildings, and she rarely heard any noise from anyone else.

  


When Jack returned he was accompanied by Lucas.

Father and son walked in unannounced as they always did, finding Lani lying on her bed, reading one of the old musty books Jack had brought her.

Lucas had his hands in his pockets as he strolled in. He looked relaxed and at ease, shooting her a private grin, and Lani thought he didn't look like someone who had faced off with their father any time recently.

“Hey, Lani,” said Lucas, dropping her a wink. “Long time no see. Came ta get my dick sucked, like always.”

Lani shook her head at the sheer cheek of him. Could he be any more obvious?

He slumped into the chair in the corner, lounging casually, evidently expecting his father to take first turn as he usually did. He was already semi-hard, she could tell, and he eyed her with a hint of mischief, his mouth curled.

Jack stood in the bedroom doorway, filling it, his arms folded across his chest.

“Son, we gotta talk,” he said grimly.

“Oh yeah? About what?”

If he had any inkling of the subject matter, he gave no sign.

“I know what you did with my Kitten,” said Jack.

“Really? That's more’n I know. What am I meant to o’ done?”

“You know damn well what you did,” growled Jack. “You forced yer way in here an’ took advantage o’ my little girl!”

“When was this?” asked Lucas innocently, raising his eyebrows.

“Don't try an’ play clever with me, boy! You got yer stink all up in her. I could taste you on her. What have you got to say for yerself?”

Lucas dropped the pretence.

“She weren't no innocent in all this!” he objected. “She agreed to it! Even told me to tie her up!”

“I know. She told me. An’ she's been punished for her part in this.“

“She has?”

Lucas leered at her, and she blushed.

“I’d o’ liked to have seen that…..”

“The fact o’ the matter is,” continued Jack, “She wouldn't o’ done it if you hadn't broken in here an’ set upon her! It ain't like she could o’ gotten out an’ come lookin’ for ya! Naw, it was all you, boy. Stickin’ yer greedy little prick where it don't belong….”

“Hey! It ain't little!”

Lani couldn't help but laugh at Lucas’s outrage, and he shot her an angry glance.

“Anyways, so what if I did?” he demanded. “I'm gettin’ tired o’ playin’ second fiddle, gettin’ yer leftovers! It was only cuz you found her first that you got to keep her!”

“An’ what would you o’ done if you’d found her, huh? Fucked her once or twice an’ tossed her aside? I  _ look after _ her! You don't do nothin’ ‘cept waltz in here an’ get yer lazy cock sucked once in awhile! I ain't standin’ for your disrespect!”

With a roar, Jack launched himself at his son.

Lucas was out of his chair in an instant, fast as a snake, crouching into a fighting stance. He didn't seem afraid, and Lani thought it hadn't been the first time they'd squared up.

Jack swung his fist and Lucas dodged, the wall taking the punch instead. Lumps of plaster and dust sprayed over the floor.

Jack grunted, his hand wedged firmly into the wall. Lucas laughed at his father's plight, taking advantage of his vulnerability by snatching up a stool and smashing it round the back of his head. Blood sprayed from the older man’s scalp.

Jack tore his fist from the wall, heaving out a chunk of plaster, and turned. He grabbed the front of Lucas's hoodie, holding him in place, and rammed his knuckles into his face, rocking his head back. Lucas stumbled backward, but was upright again in seconds, ducking low and charging, the top of his head connecting with his father's solar plexus. The force rammed Jack into the wall behind him with a solid smack, but undeterred he brought his knee up hard. One of Lucas's teeth flew from his mouth and skittered across the floor.

On the bed, Lani sat and watched the violence unfold with interest. She wasn't scared or worried at all, knowing how rough the boys could be with each other. In fact, it was a dream come true to watch two men fighting over her.

She squealed excitedly as blood splashed across the bed, narrowly missing her.

There was a brief struggle as Jack got Lucas in a headlock, but the big man howled as his son bit him, tearing a chunk from his arm. Jack cuffed him roughly around the back of his head. Lani clapped her hands in delight.

The two men glowered at each other, circling the bedroom.

“If you’d o’ shared properly in the first place, this wouldn't be happenin’,” snarled Lucas. His tooth had already grown back.

“If you’d o’ learned your place an’ left my property alone, I wouldn't be about to give you a lickin’,“ retorted Jack.

“She ain't property! She's a fuckin’ person!”

Jack paused.

“Well, I know that, but - “

“An’ she liked it! Yer just jealous! Finders ain't keepers, old man. Did ya ever ask her what  _ she _ wanted?”

Jack looked at Lani, the girl's eyes wide with surprise.

“No. I never have. Hold up there a minute, Lucas.”

Lucas subsided, his tense body relaxing. Jack sat on Lani’s bed next to her and took her hands in his.

“Now, Kitten - you tell me the truth, sweetheart. Do you like bein’ here?”

Lani nodded earnestly.

“An’ did you enjoy what Lucas did?”

Lani glanced at Lucas, hovering behind his father's shoulder. His face was sulky, but there was a glint of hope in his eyes. She remembered the knots at her wrists, and the way he had lifted her from the bed to fuck her, and had to suppress a shiver. She nodded again.

“Would you like him to fuck you again sometime?”

Lani looked at Jack, her beloved Daddy. It had been true what she'd said, that he was her world, and if Lucas had never got involved in the first place she would have been content with her lot, but to be given a choice - !

She nodded slowly.

“Sometimes. Maybe only when you're here…..”

The thought of having Lucas fuck her while Jack watched filled her with black excitement.

Jack looked thoughtful, and patted her hand.

“If you'll excuse us for a minute, Kitten, we got some discussin’ to do.”

The two men left the room and Lani awaited their return nervously. She hoped she hadn't hurt Jack’s feelings. He would always be number one on her list, but having allowed Lucas access to her in the first place, how could he be surprised that she would want to sample both ends of the spectrum?

She could hear them muttering together in the next room, negotiating. The main door opened and closed softly.

Jack returned alone. He was smiling genially.

“What's going on?” asked Lani. “What have you decided? Where's Lucas?”

“Don't you worry, honey,” said Jack. “We're all friends now.”

He sat in the chair in the corner, and as he settled himself comfortably, the outer door opened and closed again. Lucas walked into the bedroom, his hands back in the pockets of his hoodie.

He grinned at her, not his normal sinister smirk but a friendly smile. Lani regarded him in confusion. Jack had remained seated. Did this mean Lucas was going first this time?

“Why don't you come over here, honey?” suggested Jack, and Lani climbed off the bed.

She was a little scared now - it was the chair he'd spanked her in, and she wondered if he intended to do it again. She had ultimately enjoyed it, but being spanked in front of Lucas would be too humiliating for words!

Jack coaxed her forward, putting her at ease, and she clambered onto his knees. His big hands guided her, positioning her facing him, straddling his lap.

“There. You just relax an’ enjoy yerself…..”

He stroked her hips through her dress, hands moving round to cup her ass. She winced as he kneaded the bruised flesh, and he chuckled.

“Guess I left ya a little sore, huh?” he said.

She nodded.

“I don't mind, though,” she admitted.

Behind her, she heard the bedsprings creak as Lucas seated himself. The atmosphere in the room was charged and expectant, and though it was making her uneasy it was also exciting.

“Don't look so scared,” admonished Jack. “You trust me, don't ya?”

“Yes, daddy,” she said meekly.

“Ain't nothin’ bad gonna happen to ya here. C’mon, honey - let's get that dress off……”

Though she expected him to rip it from her as he often did, Jack merely grasped the hem of her dress and peeled it upwards. Lani lifted her arms obligingly, revelling in her unveiled nudity as he pulled it free. No matter how many times she was stripped naked in this room with two fully-clothed men watching her, the novelty never wore off.

She shook her hair down her back, feeling it brush her bare skin. Lucas made a small noise behind her, no doubt noting the bruising on her ass.

“There's a good girl…..” murmured Jack.

His hands moved over her, rough and calloused but shockingly gentle. She loved the contrast between his big, scarred paws and her unblemished smoothness. He dwarfed her, made her feel even smaller by comparison, such bruising power restrained out of care for her. She was putty in his hands to be manipulated as he saw fit.

He cupped her ass again, and she moaned as he rubbed the roughened skin. Lucas breathed heavily on the bed, sounding hoarse and as excited as she was.

Jack leaned forward and ran his tongue over her chest, the tip caressing her nipples, flicking at the wrinkled buds. He sucked one into his mouth, his beard scratching her. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

“Why don't ya get the other Jack out?” he suggested, rubbing his lips against her throat.

Blindly, Lani groped for his zip. His hard-on brushed against her hands as she fumbled it open, springing out hot and damp.

Pulling her closer, Jack sank further down in his seat, presenting his cock for mounting. Lani shuffled forward on her knees, poised over the tip, teasing herself on the dense flesh of his helmet. He didn't hurry her, letting her take her time, and she slowly lowered herself, the shaft prying her open and filling the gap with itself.

She gritted her teeth, that splitting feeling she always got never diminishing, and her pussy gaped around the broad pillar, her juices easing the path, trickling down onto the matt of his pubic hair. She sank down further, her own weight working with her, forcing his cock deeper in. There was a sensation that was almost pain, but too good to be considered as such, and he was all in, stretching her deliciously.

Panting, she flexed the muscles in her thighs, lifting herself up and plunging down again. She ground down hard, moving her hips, feeling the bar of his arousal circling her cervix.

She moaned helplessly, head rolling on her neck. He lifted her up, strong arms raising her with no effort, and released her for her to crash down again.

Somewhere else in the room, a million miles away, there was a noise she couldn't place. A liquid sound, squelching, air bubbling from something. It didn't matter. She concentrated on the dick she was riding, moving slowly, savouring it.

She felt Lucas’s breath on her neck, hot and ragged, one of his arms circling her waist, laying his hand flat on her belly. It felt greasy somehow and she opened her eyes, turning her head to look over her shoulder.

Jack gently took her face in his hands, turning it back, meeting her gaze. He kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Lucas’s fingers touched the small of her back. They were slippery. He traced a tickly line downwards, and she gasped as she felt them between the cheeks of her ass, probing her hole.

Jack stroked her hips, soothing her as his son's fingers opened her up, sliding in, transferring something oily into her. His fingertips circled, coating the inside of her ass, before slowly withdrawing.

Her eyes widened as she felt the head of his cock nudge her back.

Jack pulled his mouth away, his beard gleaming with her saliva.

“Sshhh…..” he breathed. “It's ok…..”

“I ain't gonna hurt ya,” confirmed Lucas in a low voice by her ear. “I promise.”

Lani forced herself to relax as Jack’s hands grabbed her buttocks, pulling them apart.

“Thanks,” muttered Lucas.

There was a brief uncomfortable feeling as the tip of the younger man’s prick pressed against the tight hole and began to push.

Lani bit her bottom lip, her fingers clenching on Jack’s shoulders. She whimpered.

Her muscles rebelled, trying to push Lucas out, but she conquered them, pushing her hips backward, flexing and widening, gasping as his dick popped in.

Lucas made a choked sound behind her, laying his face against the hair on the back of her neck.

“Aw, shit…..” he said, squeezing her middle with his arm.

He took ahold of her hip bone, pulling her against him even as he pushed his own hips forward. There was pain, sharp and fleeting, as he forced his way through the clenched ring of her ass, and then only bliss as his skinny cock sank in the rest of the way. She felt the fuzz of his hair on her bruised cheeks.

“How's that, son?” asked Jack cheerfuly.

“F’kin aw’sme,” said Lucas in a strangled voice, panting into her hair.

He moved his hips back and began to fuck her ass, drawing a low groan from her. She tried to ride Jack, but her legs felt too weak, and she flopped hopelessly on top of him. Taking pity on her, Jack lifted himself up into her, and Lani moaned even louder, pinned in between two deep-rooted cocks. She was rocked back and forth as the men pumped, Jack with long, quick strokes, Lucas with shorter, slower ones.

Lani’s eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth hanging open. The two pricks sparred inside her, bumping into each other through the thin walls, and she wailed without words, deep wrenching sobs jerked from her.

One of Lucas's greasy hands grabbed a breast, squeezing, and he kissed the back of her neck feverishly. One of Jack’s hands pushed between her legs, finding her clit, and rubbing it without mercy. Lani, caught between the pair of them, shuddered and came, nearly swooning with the force of it, but still they continued.

Lucas picked up the pace to match his father's, his cock sliding greasily in her asshole, rubbing her raw. Unable to support herself, Lani sagged, her head falling onto Jack’s shoulder, and he kissed the side of her face as her weight thrust him yet deeper inside her.

“I'm cummin’, dad!” squeaked Lucas, losing his rhythm momentarily before regaining it again.

“Me too, son,” said Jack, grunting it out, the rasp of his breath loud in Lani’s ear.

Lani screamed as she came again, both holes clenching on their rigid dicks, milking the spunk from her partners, her mind a red-hazed whirl as her body lurched from the force of it. Out of control, she bit down hard on Jack’s shoulder, tasting the dusty fabric of his shirt with the bunched muscle beneath.

Lucas slammed into her one last time, a high-pitched keening coming from him, his fingers groping at her flesh as Jack roared in his own climax. 

Two cocks spasmed, filling her, and they collapsed into a three-headed heap on the chair, damp breath mingling together.

  


Lani felt herself being laid on the bed. Hands stroked her hair, one pair huge, the other almost delicate. Two pairs of lips kissed her face. She smiled blearily as she felt two bodies crowd the bed with her, sandwiching her between them. She snuggled up to the broad expanse of Jack’s chest, enveloped in his thick arms as Lucas’s more slender limbs snaked around her waist. She felt Lucas settle against her back, his face laying between her shoulderblades.

Life was good, she thought as she fell asleep.


End file.
